A Frozen Fate 2: The Ball
by MiseryInnocence
Summary: Anna and Jack have been together for a year and are invited to Elsa's ball. Will everything go as planned? Or will a dark force take over?


It had been a year since Jack and Anna started dating. It was going to be a day like any other day for Anna. She would go over and visit Jack for a while and afterwards come back to the castle. Elsa would occasionally visit her Ice castle, which somehow, never melted. But then, Anna got a knock on her door. She opened it to see Olaf holding a piece of paper. "Elsa sent me to give this to you." He handed it to her and she read it. "Anna, please join me at my ball im holding tomorrow night in the Ice castle and yes you can bring Jack with you."

Anna rushed right over to the nearby cabin that they bought for him in the woods and knocked on his door. He opens the door. "Hi- Anna!" He hugs her. "I missed you little snowflake" he grins. "I missed you too Jacky." Anna smiles, hugging him. "Look what Elsa gave me!" She says excitedly, handing him the letter. "What's that?" He asks as he begins to read. "Oh yay. A ball." He says sarcastically. "Oh shush Jack." She teases. "Its an Ice ball. You don't have to get all fancy either." She grins. "Anyways we should go. It's my sister's party afterall." "Fine." He groans. "When is it?" "Come on, cheer up. It's tomorrow night." She smiled. She bit her lip. She had hoped Jack had wanted to do something like this since they never really did and since they had been together a year starting the day before. "Fine. For you." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek."what do you want to do now?"

"How about a game?" She asked. She looked up at the clock. "I have to leave a little earlier than normal today." "Oh. OK! What do you want to play?" "I don't know. How about we go outside and I'll run and see if you can chase me?" She asked, not sure what else to do. "Okay! Run!" He laughs Anna runs as fast as she can, laughing. She runs for a while, then laughs "You can't catch me!" She looks behind her, not seeing him anywhere. Then looks back in front of her and jumps, seeing him. She trips and accidentally pulls him down with her. She laughs "you cheated." She grinned. Then she looks up at him, realizing what had happened. Her face turned red. He kisses her. "Did not!" Anna kisses him back, her face still red. "J-Jack.." Her face turns even redder. She chooses not to say anything about the awkward situation, but instead says, "Can you help me up? " "Of course m'lady." He grins and helps her back her feet. She leans in to give him a kiss. "I'll head over to your house tomorrow when I'm ready," she says grinning, "Love you." Then she walks off to the store to try to find a dress and to get Jack a present for their one year together.

He paces around his small hut thinking about what to get her. "I know!" He thinks to himself and flies away She finally finds it. It's the perfect dress. "I hope he likes it." She thinks to herself. Then she picks up his present, wondering what he got her. She thinks of one thing in particular and blushes. She knew he would never get her that. It didn't matter though, she would love whatever he got her. She then went home to get some sleep.

The next morning jack flies to the castle and walks in to Anna's room. "Morning sweetie" Anna wakes up, her hair is a knotted mess. "Huh? Oh hi.." she says sleepily. She drifts to sleep for a second then wakes back up. "Who-who's there?" She asks, still half asleep. He rubs her head. She looked undeniably cute "Just me sunshine." She opened her eyes fully and saw her boyfriend. "Oh my gosh!" She jumped. "Noo you didn't see me like this." She covered her head with the sheet. She knew she looked awful in the morning. He laughs and chooses her new dress from her wardrobe. "C'mon baby." Get dressed. Anna smiles. "Fine but I don't wanna go." She jokes around, mimicking him from the day before. She laughs and goes into the bathroom and puts on her simple yet beautiful new black dress. She fixes her hair and then steps out.

"How do I look? " She asks him. His eyes widen with amazement. "You look beautiful!" He is now wearing a sleek black suit that he had bought the day before. He walks up to her and takes her hand. "May I have this dance?" She blushed, "You may." She grinned as she brought herself closer to him. He did a fake ball dance around her bedroom trying to keep a straight face. Anna giggled. "Do you think we should start to head over there? "She asked. "Okay" he links arms with her and leads her to the ball room.

She walks over and talks to Elsa for a bit while Jack talks to some of his friends. "So do you really think he will? " Anna asks her sister. "Of course he will! He better," Elsa jokes, "he loves you. I'm sure he will." "Thank you." Anna says, hugging her sister. Jack says bye to his friends and grabs your hand taking you by surprise and pulls you close ball dancing with you. She blushes, dancing with him. She look into his eyes smiling. "After this dance is over, I'll give you your gift." She says. "I'm giving you mine now." He stops dancing and pulls a small box out of his pocket. He slowly opens the box as everyone around us stops dancing and stares. "Anna. Will you marry me?" She covers her mouth as a tear rolls down her cheek. She smiles like a dork and hug him. "Yes Jack, of course!" "I can't believe this.." He gives her a big hug and kisses her deeply. "Well you should believe me." Everyone around them cheers and she blushes.

Then suddenly Pitch flies in. "Oh so sorry to ruin the happy ending. Not really." He chuckles. Jack stands in front of you blocking you from pitch. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here for your little 'darling' " he grins evilly, pushing Jack out of the way and grabs Anna. "Jack!" Anna shouts looking at her fiance worryiedly. Jack grabs Anna's wrist "Give her back Pitch!" "In your dreams!" He laughs and pushes Jack out of the way. "What do you want with me?" Anna asks, angrily. "Oh, that's simple. To destroy you then your precious little boyfriend." He smirks then plasters Anna against the wall with a wave of darkness. "You'll never win Pitch," Anna coughs. "Jack will destroy you."

Jack goes to Anna's bedroom and cries. He plays with all of her old toys trying to figure out what to do. "Your Jack left you, know what are you going to do?" Pitch asks, still hurting Anna. "Elsa, please." Anna looks at her sister. "Hey Pitch!" Elsa shouts. Pitch turns around dropping Anna. "Have a taste of your own medicine!" She shouts, blasting ice into his heart. 'I wish Jack was here to help. Where is he?' She thinks. Jack flies out of the castle thinking that his fiance has been taken away. He lands in a tree, rolls up and cries like a girl.

"Jack! Jack!" Anna shouts walking outside, coughing, looking for him. She sits by and tree and remembers how she first met him. She puts her head down in her arms and cries. "Jack..I need you." He hears a slight sobbing underneath his tree and peeks his head down the same way he did when they first met. "Anna?" "Jack?" Anna turns around and sees her Fiance hanging upside down from the tree. She laughs a little, sniffling. He casually does a flip down to comfort her. "Its okay" She turns and hugs him. "I love you." Then she remembers. She looks at him. "Elsa and I need your help at the Ice Castle. Pitch is very weak, she blasted him in the heart with ice." "M'kay" he mutters as he reaches for your hand taking it gently he takes of holding her hand tightly as he flies towards the castle. sensing her frightened he puts his arm around her making her feel safer. "Thank you Jack."

They land at the Ice castle and see Pitch Frozen. Elsa is sitting on the ground, out of breath. "Oh thank goodness you two are okay!" Elsa hugs Jack and Anna then lets go. "Oh Jack," Anna turns to her fiance and hands him a keychain with half a heart made of never-melting ice. She wears the other half around her neck. "This way, I'm always with you, no matter where you are. I know it's not as good as what you gave me, but I hope you like it." A huge grin spreads across his face as he scoops her up in a bridal style swirling her in a circle. He kisses her passionately and puts her down. He attaches the beautiful keyring to one of his belt loops to make sure that it was always with him. "I love it" he says with a smile on his face.

They spend a little while longer at Elsa's ball then Jack carries her home that night. He kisses her at the door and he tells her goodnight. Jack flies back to his small hut and falls asleep with a massive grin on his face.


End file.
